One Last Run
by True Disaster
Summary: Tragedy strikes on the turtle team. WARNING: VERY SAD! DON'T READ IF YOU GET EMOTIONAL VERY EASY! (I DONT OWN THEM!)


**One Last Run**

 **Raph's POV:**

Have you ever thought that being something that's not human could really ruin your day? Well, I got to experience this first hand one night when me and my brothers were out on a late night patrol. Everything was going great, the weather was nice with a light breeze going across our faces. But with every enjoyment in life, there is always an ending to them, and that was when the Foot showed up. They surrounded us, allowing no way to escape. Every ninja had their weapon drawn toward us. Ready to slice us up at any given moment. Of course our Fearless Leader would never take this as a chance to surrender, (not like I would let him anyways). All of the sudden, my worst fear came down upon us in my sights as well as my brother's. Mikey was being pinned down unable to move with a Foot's blade just inches away from cutting into my baby brother's neck. My brothers and I froze at the sight, my blood went cold. I suddenly heard a deep growl from Leo as well as Donnie. By this point in time, I was pissed beyond belief. How dare those a**holes try to threaten us-threaten me, with Mikey's life!?, How dare they!? I just wanted to tear their heads off right then and there. However I knew I would risk Mikey's life by doing so. But something in me clearly wanted Mikey back so I lunged forward at the ninja that held my brother, Sais drawn and ready to cut into that guy's flesh. But right as I was about to hit the ninja….something caught me, and then I felt what it was. I looked down and saw a katana blade impaled into the side of my stomach. Soon followed by the sight, were brother's screams of agony and horror. I didn't exactly know how to react to the whole thing because I was in shock by what just happened. The Foot ninja then jerked his sword out of my stomach, and I started to fall back. Blood instantly began to pour out me like a river. However before I could even touch the cold hard rooftop….I saw a flash of blue and green flash before my eyes….Leo. I then remember Leo holding me close to his chest and crying up a storm. He tried to comfort me the best he could do, but nothing could help keep the thought and the feeling of my stab wound away from me. I soon felt other hands on me as well…Don and Mikey. A smile tugged at my mouth, along with a tear rolling down my cheek at the sight of Mikey all in one piece. It felt really good to know he was alright. Leo must've seen the tear because he took his thumb and wiped it away. Next thing I knew…..everything went black.

…

…...

…

 **Donnie's POV:**

We brought Raph back to the Lair after he blacked out. I was absolutely devastated to see Raph this way. It broke me beyond repair. It broke me so bad; I couldn't even look at Raph's injuries once we brought him to my lab. I just wanted to cry; and I did for over an hour after we got home. Leo tried to comfort me. But it did nothing to cheer me up. Mikey was the same way. The first thing he did when we got home was he ran up to Raph's room, and cried his eyes out. I don't know what to do at this time. I'm lost. We're all very lost.

 **Leo's POV:**

As soon as we step foot into the Lair, me and Donnie took Raph into the lab and set him down on the surgical table, while Mikey ran upstairs crying. Donnie shortly did the same. I felt awful. How could've allowed this to happen to my brother? How could this happen on my watch? Why did I allow this to affect my family? When I walked by Donnie's lab, I felt something tug at my heart, almost like a tear jerker. So I decided to walk in and see what it was that was making me feel this way. When I walked through the doorway, I soon found my brainiac brother crouched over his desk with his face buried in his arms, crying. The 'big brother instincts' kicked into full gear and I walked over to Donnie. Once I reached him, I picked him up in my arms and sat down on the ground and put his head on my chest. Donnie just clung to me tighter and cried harder when I did this. I was struggling to make him feel better. Nothing could hurt me more then to see my brothers unhappy or scared or hurt or anything in general that makes them feel different. Noticing that Donnie was clinging to me tighter with every sob he made, I held onto him tighter. That's when I knew that this recovery process was going to be a long one. Not just for Raph (if he does get better), but for me, Donnie, and Mikey as well.

 **Mikey's POV:**

As soon as we got back to the Lair, Donnie and Leo took my half dead brother to Don's lab. I couldn't take the stress and emotions that were coursing through me at the time, so I ran up to Raph's room, climbed on his bed, and began to cry my eyes out. I didn't want any of this to happen. It was all my fault it happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _The brothers were slowly being surrounded by the Foot ninjas. Mikey saw a chance to break through the wall of ninjas and create an exit for him and his brothers. Mikey took out his nun chucks and began swinging them at one of the ninjas. However another ninja saw what was happening and immediately ran over to the fighting ninjas. The second ninja then held Mikey down and pointed his sword only inches away from the turtle's neck. That's when the other three turtles saw what was happening. The red clad turtle lunged at the Foot ninja holding his brother down. That's when Mikey saw Raph get stabbed in his stomach._

 _End of Flashback_

If I was just a little more stealthy, little more aware of my surroundings, none of this would've happened! Raph wouldn't be dying! None of this would be happening! This is all my fault! I'm the worst brother on this planet! I'm positive that IF Raph recovers from this, he will hate me for the rest of his life! He will! Sure Leo tries to comfort me, and tell me its not true and that Raph will forgive me, but I just don't believe it. I mean if Raph dies…its all my fault. 'Come on Raphie…..please…just wake up!' That's what I've been sobbing since I stepped foot into this room, and to be honest with you…..I don't think any of us are prepared for a possible tragedy. Not even me. I just want us to be happy again. Please Raphie….wake up!

 **Nobody's POV:**

After the turtles all sort of settled down from the horrific experience, Leo and Donnie assigned each other shifts throughout the night to watch over/check on Raph (who was still unconscious).

"Don, I'll take first, second, third, and fourth shifts. You can do the morning." Leo said.

"But….Leo all your shifts are back to back. There is no way your going to be able to stay up all night long!" Donnie said pointing to the clock on the lab wall that clearly read, '9:00 PM'.

"Donnie….you need the rest more than I do. Trust me on that." Leo said putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I know, but L-" Donnie was cut off by Leo putting a hand over Don's mouth, turning him so he faced the door, and pushed him out of the lab. Leo then locked the door from the inside to keep Donnie from complaining more.

"Sorry Don, but you made me." Leo said leaning up against the door so Don could hear him. Once he made sure Don was gone, he then pulled up a chair and sat down next to his half-dead brother. Raph was hooked up to all types of machines. He had an IV in his left arm and bandages all the way around his stomach. This made Leo shudder at the sight. Leo gently grabbed Raph's hand and held it close to his face, allowing some tears to escape.

"Come on Raphie…..please be ok." Leo said now sobbing.

Then, all of the sudden one of the machines start beeping rapidly. When Leo looked at it, he was in shock. The heart monitor was showing a flat line across the screen and showed not a single bit of movement from Raph's heart. Leo quickly unlocked the door and screamed for Donnie.

"DONNIE, DONNIE, HELP RAPH IS FLAT LINING!" Leo screamed. Don soon came running arounfd around the corner and flew into the lab. Mikey also heard Leo's scream about Raph and came running down from Raph's room. By the time he got down to the lab, Leo and Donnie were struggling to get Raph's heart beating again. He began to cry…..hard. his worst fear was coming true. Donnie saw Mikey standing there and told him to help Leo who was putting pressure on Raph's chest.

"MIKEY, HELP LEO!" Don screamed at him. Mikey quickly ran over to his brothers and as soon as him and Leo placed their hands on his chest…..Raph began to stir and the heart monitor was reading a steady heart beat from Raph!

"Oh my shell….he….he's okay!" Don shouted happily facing the monitor and carefully reading it.

"Is he in the clear Don?" Leo asked still concerned and shaken up.

"I…I…don't know. It just depends if his heart is strong enough to replace the amount of blood he lost." Don said placing a hand on the table Raph was on. Just then Raph's eyes fluttered open and he had an expression on his face that neither of the three brothers liked. Raph looked around at his brothers and gave a weak smile.

"I….I….don't…think….gonna….make it" Raph managed to say and then started to violently cough up blood. Donnie and Leo made Mikey leave the room so he didn't have to see this. Raph then stopped coughing and drew one last breath….and died right there in the lab. The heart monitor was going crazy again, but his brothers knew that Raphael Hamato was gone…forever. Mikey soon came barging in and ran over to Raph's side. He looked up at his two older brothers and when he saw their facial expressions…..he knew what had happened. He then began to cry and clung to Leo as if his life depended on it. All three brothers clung to each other….crying and hoping that this was all just a big nightmare. But it wasn't their hot-head brother is gone…..forever.


End file.
